Unexpected Arrival
by ShdwSephiroth1
Summary: Bree was to be killed by Felix, but a new arrival stops him. Who is this newcomer?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Arrival

Part 1 (Third person POV)

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding her head toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home." "Don't watch," Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

She turned toward him, not wanting to see the end.

Only to suddenly hear a large crashing sound, like two boulders slamming together. She jumped and turned, expecting to see the remains of Bree flying in several directions, only to see an unharmed Bree looking absolutely shocked at a dark figure that stood next to her, Bella then turned her head when she heard a crash at the other end of the clearing, where she saw Felix landing (and shattering) a rather large rock outcropping.

She turned back, noticing that Jane, Alec, and Demetri were also looking over at Bree with shocked gazes, although Jane's look also contained anger. When she turned back to Bree and the newcomer, she chanced a look at him. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

He had to be at least as bulky as Sam Uley and Emmet put together. He was wearing a dark, hooded cloak, and she thought at first it was another Volturi member, until she saw the lack of a V necklace on his chest.

What really surprised her was his eyes. They weren't red, yellow, or even black, but instead were a light purple. At that moment they were like hard amethyst crystals, and were fixed on Jane, and then he spoke.

"Well well well, if it isn't the foolish four of the Volturi, coming out to play. I decided that at this point I just had to intervene, after all, this young child intrigues me." he said in a dry, sardonic tone.

"This is none of your business Avone, leave us to finish our part here," Jane snapped, her red eyes flashing.

"On the contrary Jane, just because it seems to irritate you so much, I will not leave, and I believe when I do, I will be taking the young girl here with me, alive,"

At that point, his eyes flickered down to Bree, who was still staring at him, though now sith a slight fear in her eyes instead of shock.

Jane's eyes blazed, then narrowed as she stared, focusing her gaze on Avone, who merely laughed, making Bella and the Cullens jump in surprise.

"Don't think your pathetic powers can work on me witch, I happen to have an immunity to such things."

"He's right Jane," Felix said, walking over to the other 3 Volturi. "I've met him before, and he is perhaps the one being on this planet that Aro, Caius, and even Marcus fear. If he wants the girl, there really is nothing we can do to stop him."

Jane gazed at him in surprise, then snapped out "Fine." In the next 2 seconds, she and the others were gone.

If you love it so far, please review! The next chapter comes only after I have reviews, and it involves Avone's history!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Avone

Avone turned back to the Cullen family after the Volturi left.

"I will be back tonight, where I can tell you all about my past and involvement with the Volturi."

With that he picked up Bree and was gone the next second.

"Well, that was unusual," Emse stated "Do you know him Carlisle?"

"Not at all, I've never seen him before, but he seems to know the Volturi well enough. Anyway, I can't stay, I have to go and fix Jacob up before his healing leaves his right side deformed."

With that, he was gone. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett decided to check the area for any more newborns, while Edward took Bella inside to patch up her arm. That night, about 3 minutes after the full moon, Avone returned alone.

The Cullens (and Bella) went outside to meet with him, only to be absolutely shocked by his appearance.

He was entierly covered with fur, and his face was slightly elongated. However, he was able to speak without much difficulty.

"Well, it has come, like I expected. I hoped to have the chance to meet you and your fmaily Carlisle, although I wish it had been under different circumstances. Before you ask, yes I am part werewolf, and I am also part vampire, which is why I am perfectly in control in my wolf form."

"But how? And why did you want the young girl?" Esme asked.

"I want her because she was the only newborn left. I have a use for her, due to the fact that she still has some blood left in her body that isn't dissolved. As to how I became both, you might want to get comfortable, as it is an interesting story."

"It all started when I was still human. I was living in Europe at the time, and had never knew that werewolves and/or vampires existed at the time. I did love to take moonlit walks at night, as I could be alone at those times. One of those times I heard what sounded like an avalanche in the park near where I lived. Now since I lived nowehre near any mountains I had to investigate further. When I got to the park I was amazed. Humans wearing long black cloaks seemed to be fighting large shaggy beasts that also walked, or rather ran on two legs. I must have gasped, because the closest pair of fighters (one of each type) there turned and looked at me. Seeing the red eyes of the human, and the feral gaze of the beast. I did what any human in my place would do, I ran for my life. However, only 2 seconds later I was knocked down and then I felt searing pain on both of my shoulders. I was able to turn my head enough to see that both of them had bitten me on the shoulders. Next thing I knew there was another loud crash and the red-eyed human was flying in the air backward from the beast, who immediately charged forward. I was far too involved with the unbearable agony that was spreading throughout my body to do anything except lie there. Eventually the pain died down, and I was able to get up. By that time the fighting had stopped. I walked back to the clearing, and I saw that the red-eyed humans had won. I was suprised I could see that well, as they were about 100 yards away, but I could easily see their eyes, not to mention being able to hear them talking. A man with long straight black hair was talking to the beasts, who were being held by the long-haired man's friends. He seemed to be very calmly talking about killiing them because they were a threat to his people. He then turned to look at four large men who were with the other humans and nodded at them. They nodded back at him once, then walked forward and starting tearing the beasts apart. Once they killed the last one, they walked back to the man, until one of them stopped, then turned and looked right at me. I remembered him, as he was the one that had bitten me. At that moment, I was consumed with rage that he looked none the worse for wear, and not caring that he had at least 20 friends with him, walked into the clearing. The others all turned to look at me and then the other 3 walked forward, joining the first one. Then the long-haired human was suddenly in front of them, holding up a hand to stop them, which they did. He then turned his gaze toward me, and spoke. "Why is it that your are so calm?"

"What?" I asked in suprise.

"Why do you not attack like the other beasts of your kind did, but instead stand there and actually talk as if you have control in your bestial state?"

"Because I want to kill that large one that had looked at me. He bit me on the shoulder, along with one of those beasts you killed. So I want to pay him back for the bite."

He jumped back, his eyes opening wide. You mean to say that you were bitten by one of us as well as a werewolf?"

"Werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes werewolf! a Child of the Moon! Something that looks like you do right now!"

I looked down at my arms and gasped. They were covered with fur, and ended in sharp claws (much like the werewolf in the recent Wolfman movie).

"Yes I was, but since it looks like all of the werewolves have been killed, I'll be bitiing your friend back, then I'll be on my way."

The the long-haired human turned to the four large humans, and pointed at me. They immediately walked toward me, their gazes intent. Knowing what that meant. I got into a fighting stance."

Please review, and in return you get another chapter! Also, I apologise for the remake of this chapter, but it was necessary! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Avone vs Volturi

"Of course, I wasn't about to let them kill me easily. I was prepared to go down fighting, if that's what it took."

"However, I didn't go down. What surprised everyone there, including me, was that despite their best efforts, I was dominating the fight from the start. I noticed they semmed determined to get their hands around my neck, probably to decapitate me, but each time they did, the tohers would move in, and in the next second, my newfound strength broke their hold on me as if they weren't holding me at all, sending them flying through the air."

"Eventually Aro (the long-haired male) sent his pet mindhound and several others in. That was when he found out that I was too much for him. I merely decided it was my turn to fight back, and I suspect due to a combnation of werewolf and vampire strength, I was faster and stronger than they were, because when I used the maximum I could of each, they seemed slower, and I was ripping them apart with one hand instead of two. "

"Eventually, after losing everyone except for Felix and Demetri (the mindhound), Aro called them off. I guess seeing the death of three of his main enforcers scared him. I know his blond friend (Caius) was terrified, I could see it in his eyes. Even Marcus seemed worried."

"Wait, you destroyed 3 of Aro's top fighters?" Carlisle said, sounding surprised.

"That and about 10 others. I was about to rip off Demetri's head when Aro asked me to stop, saying that there was a chance to end our battle peacefully. So he and I got down to talking. It took a while, mainly due to Cauis' interruptions, saying that Aro was offering too much leeway for me. I guess he liked being one of the top people too much to lose it to somone else. But eventually it was worked out that basically, if they stopped trying to kill me, I wouldn't kill them. Also, I would get final say over any battles that occured when I happened to be around."

"Naturally Caius was very unhappy about this, but Aro was firm about it. So they left on their way, and I went mine, deciding to find out about my new life."

"I was personally very surprised to find I didn't need any sleep, although if I wanted to, I could. After finding out that the Volturi were vampires (found out during the negotiations with Aro) I thought I would need blood to survive, but instead although my appetite was larger, I only wanted more meat."

Eventually me travels brought me to Romania about 200 years later, where I found evidence of another Volturi visit, only this time it wasn't werewolves. Surprisingly enough, from what my enhanced senses could tell me, they had been killing themselves, or others of their kind that lived there. Eventually I met the Romanian vampires. There weren't that many, and after they found out I could handle their best, they stopped trying to kill me quickly enough that they didn't lose any more of their coven. I asked what had happened, as I could tell there had been more of their kind living here, and they told me their history."

"From what I could gather, they'd had a large coven of their own, until the Volturi decided to eradicate it. They thought they had it under control, as the fighting was even at first, but then the two small Volturi walked forward and revealed themselves as a blond girl, and a dark-haired boy, about the same age as the girl. Once their hoods were off, they merely looked intensely at the Romanians. That was when it started. The Romanians the girl was gazing at were suddenly writhing on the ground in agony, while the ones the boy was looking at where moving around aimlessly, like they couldn't see. That was when the Volturi easily took the lead, killing all but five of them. Of those five, three rushed at the girl and boy, hoping to kill them, but a gaze from each stopped them in their tracks. Aro explained that their coven was too big for his liking, and they should keep their numbers down. Then he and the others left, and the five were still all that was left when I visited."

Like it, Please review if you want another chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Why was Felix afraid of Avone?

"Anyway, I stayed there for another 100 years, making sure there were no return visits from the Volturi, until I heard of the rest of the stories where they undoubtedly were visiting, such as a sudden decline of people in Asia, no doubt due to a visit there."

"That was worth my going, and on a full-moon night, I found the exact same thing when I was last human. Children of the Moon (werewolves) engaged in a furious battle with Volturi, although this time I saw the young duo that had easily outdone the Romanian coven, and they were no less effective here, glancing in different directions and stopping the werewolves in their tracks."

"The Volturi were just about to eliminate them when I decided enough was enough. I jumped into the clearing and removed all the would-be exectuioners, killing several in the process, then turning to face Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"'Complete elimination of any species is something I find myself in total disagreement with,' I said firmly. 'If you want to exterminate all of them, then you are going to have to go through me to do so.'"

"At this statement, Caius smiled, obviously eager to see my demise, and motioned the two young members forward, then pointed at me. They nodded and lowered their hoods, revealing that they were in their mid-teens. At the time, they were visibly new to me, but there was no mistaking that they were the ones who had neutralized the Romanians and werewolves. I turned to face them, and waited to see what they could do (I was curious)."

"First the young girl stared at me intently, a slight smile on her face. A minute passed by, before I grew impatient. 'Well, I'm sure I look very nice to you, but are you going to do your special ability or not,' The Volturi all looked shocked, and the girl stared as if she couldn't look anywhere else, before Aro chuckled lightly, then turned to the other teen, a boy."

"'Jane, enough. It is obvious your power has no effect on him, maybe your twin brother can do more,' The girl relaxed her gaze, and the boy turned his on a few seconds I felt a slight tingle in my nose, but nothing else. 'So that's it Aro? This boy gives me a slight tingle, and you think he can stop me? What a waste he is!'"

"'Actually Avone, you appear to be immune to both of their powers. The girl, Jane, can cause immense pain just by looking at someone, where Alec, her twin brother, shuts off every single sense someone has, Sight, hearing, taste, feeling, and even scent.'"

"'Well then Aro, unless you want your newest recruits to be dead on the ground, you'll leave these werewolves alone. There are only ten left, and that is a mangeable number, especially since they come from different areas of Asia, which I can tell by their scents. Leave them to me and go home to Volterra, or we can fight, which your demented blond brother obviously wishes he could win.'"

"Indeed, Caius did look as though he desired nothing more than to rip me to pieces, but knew he couldn't do a thing. To add insult to injury (because I personally never liked him) I smirked at him. I knew it was childish, but I really wanted to spite him. He glared in response, then turned to Ar, who looked at me, then back at Caius."

"'You know our agreement Caius, He has laid claim here, so we can do no more. Our job is done, and the werewolves are all but extinct here, so we must go.' Caius regretfully nodded, but the hulking Felix had obviously had enough of me, and rushed at me, obviously not caring about anything except killing me. The others watched as the two of us fought, I was caught off-guard until he almost reached me, but recovered and grabbed him as he lunged. Then I decided to make the fight fun by holding back a large amount of my strength, and instead of killing him, throwing him around with reckless abandon. It was obvious to the rest of the Volturi that I was merely toying with him, and so they didn't interfere. Hoever, any toy gets boring after you've played with it long enough, and finally I forced him to his knees, grabbed him around the neck and looked inquiringly at Aro, who looked mildly worried at the possibility of losing his strongest fighter. I looked at him, then threw the enforcer at them. 'That was your last chance Aro, if he comes near me again when I am around, he is dead.'"

"'Agreed Avone' Aro replied, before he and the others left at top speed. Until recently, that was the last time I had seen the Volturi."

"So why did you want Bree? Since you don't drink blood, it's obvious that isn't why you wanted her," Carlisle asked.

"Well, then any blood she did still have left could be tainted by werewolf venom. Another one like me is just what I want, and my bite does contain the werewolf venom, although not the vampire venom, probably because I have blood in my veins that won't ever become dust. Anyway, she is busy recovering in a cave just outside of the forest, away from your friends. Yes, I know about your shapeshifting friends, She has been told to stay there unless they arrive, in which case she is to get to the ocean with all possible speed, and wait for me there."

Anyway, there you have it, my history, the reason for me wanting the newborn, and hopefully the largest coven I have ever known that hasn't tried to kill me."

As Always, review if you want more! Next time can speak of an aliiance, and a jump forward to Breaking Dawn! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Alliance is formed

"Well, so you have a history and issues with the Volturi, you have kept Bree to make her like yourself, and you are friends with the Romanian vampires, not to mention you have a soft spot for werewolves, is that about it" asked Rosalie in a sardonic voice.

"Almost, I actually want the werewolf population to stay alive, not flourish, otherwise they would get out of control. However, everything else is correct," Avone responded.

"Anyway, the main thing is, that the Volturi seem to have issues with your mate, Edward. About her being human. I guess that kind of rubs them the wrong way."

"Well, she will be changed, it won't be long now, a few weeks," Edward replied.

"Is that so? Pity, I was kind of hoping they would decide to try and eliminate you, as I would just love to intervene, possibly destroy a few more of them in an effort to keep you alive. After all, this is a perfect place for a nice fight with them, especially with your allies on the other side of the town."

"Speaking of which, I am wondering if the only reason you came here is to secure at least one newborn to test for compatibility with your unique change and/or irritate the Volturi?" Carlisle asked..

"Perceptive as ever Carlisle. As it is, there is another reason. I wish to make an alliance with you and your wolfish friends, as I have heard reports of your coven from my Romanian friends. They speak rather fondly of you as a friend of theirs. Now anyone who is their friend and was once a Volturi easily gets my interest, and the interesting circumstances surrounding your coven tells me that being friends with you would give me at least one more chance to tweak the Volturi's nose. So, if you'll agree to having me as your ally, then you can call me in a time of need, especially if the Volturi are involved, and I'll be there, with my new companion. Look for me in Romania, as we'll both be there."

"Alright Avone, despite your differences to the rest of our friends, I think you can count on us being your allies, and vice versa," Carlisle responded.

"Excellent, in that case, I had better leave, and allow my young charge to undergo the rest of her change with my Romanian friends. Until you next need us, I bid you adieu!"

With that, he was gone. The Cullens thought over their newest comrade, then decided to return to their lives. There was a shapeshifter to check on, a wedding to prepare, and a change to make.

Well, 5 chapters so far, and the final confrontation is still to come! Should I get more reviews, the next chapter will come up, showing how Avone responds to the addition of Reneesme, and what happens with the Volturi this time! Also, I want votes on whether or not there should be a battle of the Volturi vs the Allies! 


End file.
